Burning Up For Your Love
by mariekoukie666
Summary: In Honnor of St-Berry Week:  Day 2: Burning Up For Your love  Rachel wasn't ready for Sex...ok! Doesnt mean he wouldn't be able to do something else with her... or To her...  only 2 chapter to this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Burning Up for your love**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE or any of these characters**

**I do not own the lyrics of Burning up! All right goes to Fox and Madonna**

Rachel Berry was the perfect girlfriend for a guy like him. She was talented in every aspect of her life, well that he knows of… and so far, he knows quite a bunch of things. But let's start from the beginning…

**1 Week before**

This week assignment was Madonna… Rachel shared this with Jesse when he visited her after school since her dads invited him to dinner. They went to a wiggles concert last night and when they went back to her room, they start making out, it was erotic and romantic and then he said:"**We should do it**" and when she said no, he became all creepy and ran off the room so fast, he didn't even take the time to take the **Care Bear** she won for him playing skee-ball. When he decided to go to her school library and text her, he hides in the corner of Sondheim because only he could express hi melancholia. Jesse felt ashamed of his behavior from last night, he should have known that Rachel wasn't one of these girls; she wasn't one to sleep with anyone after only a few weeks of dating.

This day Rachel decided that she was ready for sex… and she told Jesse so… he was quite a bit shocked but since he is a teenage boy… and well… he's kind of turned on by this tiny little brunette with a voice much more strong than she looks like… he get turned on by talented girl! Sometimes when girls just didn't have enough talented he just looks away or he does the same thing he did with half the girls in Vocal Adrenaline… he just sleeps with them … Anyway… Rachel was different than the other girls he ever dated or just slept with… She even decides that their night together would be Friday night since her dads will be out of town for a business trip.

Friday night came pretty fast what with all the homework he has to do and trying to find a song to express his feelings for Rachel! He never found the perfect song… but he didn't have time to think about it right now, he was running late for their little _rendez-vous. _

Everything happens so fast… One minute they were making out on her bed and the other he had his hands on her panties and her hands was in his pants, stroking him gently and the other minute she was pushing him away.

"**Jesse… wait!" **

He stops himself immediately, he was maybe many things, but he wasn't one to force himself on a girl who didn't want him… And before he even had time to realize what was happening, she was in her bathroom doing something… After a few minutes of waiting he decides that maybe he should go knock…

"**Rachel? Please come out, so we can talk about it… or sing about it!" **

The door open immediately and she start saying that she wasn't ready for this, that even if she really like him, that wouldn't be fair for the team because it would be like she was sleeping with the enemy and because she really wasn't ready for this, she would betray herself!

Since Jesse was suspicious from the start, he wasn't entirely disappointed, so he let it go, they start making out again, this time he refrained himself and they fell asleep on her bed. They spent the week-end hanging out; they learn to know each other. Sunday after dinner, her dads were back home so he left and let them be together.

Monday morning, he was in his math class when he got one of the most brilliant idea he ever had! Shelby (vocal adrenaline coach) would be please with him, since she wants him to befriend Rachel, he would only said that he had difficulties gaining Rachel trust, so he could transfer school to be with her more often and then gain her trust, (he couldn't go to Shelby's and said that he wants to be in her daughter pants so he thought of transferring school). He went to see his coach and told him his idea; she said it was a good idea and that he could transfer.

So did he, after a few minutes, he ran to the secretary office and started the paperwork for the transfer. Everything was done by lunch time, since his parents were in Bali for the winter he would go to his uncle. The same afternoon he was standing in principal Figgins office. Figgins offers him his best wish as a McKinley students and was a little surprise when he asked the direction to Mr. Schuester office's and a lot more surprise when he said that he wanted to be part of New Directions. No matter what, he found the office and wait a little since he could hear talk and after a few minutes, he was knocking on Mr. Schue, office door.

"Mr**. Schuester? I'm Jesse St-James; can I talk to you about something?"**

The man in front of him didn't know anything about show face that was for sure… His expression betrayed every feeling he felt right this instant. Mr. Schue was little bit recalcitrant at letting Jesse in New directions but when he said that he was ready to audition in front of everyone and that "men to men" he had transfer to be closer to Rachel, gain him the trust of the man in front of him.

He didn't know how the man in front of him became directors of New Directions, but from what he was able to see of McKinley, it didn't take many things… They agreed that he would come to the glee club rehearsal and audition in front of everybody. Then after getting his schedule, Jesse went to his first class, honestly, it wasn't that bad… he got to seat in front since every seats were taken… The rest of the day pass without any incident well… there's that football player who wanted to throw slush at him, but one look and the kid back off…

After a few moments, he found the choir room and when he enters, everyone stop talking and look at him as if he was a spy. That's when Mr. Schue made his apparition and that he decided that he was going to stand beside him. He didn't listen much to what he said but when Rachel ask why he was doing this is answer were:

"**Because When you love something you got to go for it, you'd never be with me completely with me if I were on the opposite team and I care about you more than winning another national title. So I left Vocal Adrenaline, for You**!"

Mr. Schue looked at him and he saw proud in his eyes. Then he told the pianist to "hit it" and the song "Burning Up" of Madonna started.

The first time he practiced this song, he was thinking about Rachel and the fact that she was always saying no. He imagined himself, following her, at school and singing this song. The fact that he was singing this song for a VA practice was great it helps him focus, even if technically he was seeing dirty image in his mind, He imagined Rachel in nothing more than a little black lace baby doll. But now he was singing this song as an audition piece for New Direction.

"_**Don't put me off 'cause I'm on fire**_

_**And I can't quench my desire**_

_**Don't you know that I'm burning up for your love**_

_**You're not convinced that that is enough**_

_**I put myself in this position**_

_**And I deserve the imposition**_

_**But you don't even know I'm alive**_

_**And this pounding in my heart just won't die**_

_**I'm burning up**_

_**I'm burning up, burning up for your love**_

_**I'm burning up, burning up for your love**_

_**I'm burning up, burning up for your love**_

_**For your love**_

_**You're always closing your door**_

_**Well that only makes me want you more**_

_**And day and night I cry for your love**_

_**You're not convinced that that is enough**_

_**To justify my wanting you**_

_**Now tell me what you want me to do**_

_**I'm not blind and I know**_

_**That you want to want me but you can't let go**_

_**Come on, let go**_

_**I'm burning up, burning up for your love**_

_**I'm burning up, burning up for your love**_

_**I'm burning up, burning up for your love**_

_**For your love**_

_**Do you wanna see me down on my knees?**_

_**Or bending over backwards now would you be pleased?**_

_**Unlike the others I'd do anything**_

_**I'm not the same, I have no shame**_

_**I'm on fire!**_

_**I'm burning up, burning up for your love**_

_**I'm burning up, burning up for your love**_

_**I'm burning up, burning up for your love**_

_**For your love**_

_**I'm burning up, burning up for your love**_

_**I'm burning up, burning up for your love**_

_**I'm burning up, burning up for your love**_

_**I'm burning up, burning up for your love**_

_**You know you got me burning up, baby**_

_**You know you got me burning up, baby**_

_**Burning up for your love**_

_**Burning up for your love**_"

When he was done, Rachel looked at him with awe in her eyes and he knew that moment that she understood what he felt all the time he was around her.


	2. Chapter 2

**As Always, I do not Own Glee or any of these Characters… Read, Review and Enjoy… **

**St-berry Week Day 2: Burning up for Your love! **

At the end of the number, all of the girls were jealous because of his interest in Rachel and all the male were looking at their girlfriend with possessiveness in their eyes. If this guy, could sing a song like that, to his soon-to-be girlfriend… They didn't know what he was capable of… They would keep eyes on their own girlfriend for as long as Jesse was there!

It was a few days later, after the "Like a Prayer" number, Jesse was on the couch, watching TV when he receives a text… at first, he was too lazy to move… but when he receives two other, he decided that maybe someone had die… so he would check his text, what he saw… His pants became tighter in less than a second… He had no idea that Rachel could be this… argh… he won't think about it… If he want to stay where he was, he would stop thinking about it… fuck it… he would go to her place, her dads weren't home!

Rachel was home, carefully planning something that would be described as "Epic Romance" but she had been naughty these past few days! Ever since he sang her that song… that describe everything he felt for her… While she wasn't ready for sex, it didn't mean that they couldn't indulge in doing some… other thing…

So she texted him to see if he would react at her very provocative pictures… After a few minutes, she didn't get any answer, but she heard the bell ring! She was in her underwear and she knew that he would love to see her that way! Ever since that damn song, she was feeling like a fire was in her and every fucking time he touched her, she was going to be consume by the flame he created in every part of her body. Each and every night since that day, she uses her fingers to satisfy these primal needs, but it wasn't enough… she wanted to feel him completely; she wanted to taste herself on his mouth, wanted to taste him…

She opened the door and she pulled him in after and closed the door right after him. He was having a look of pure lust when he looked at her… it was so hot! She wasn't entirely sure on the how it goes, but the next thing she knew, she was naked on her bed, with his fingers and his mouth working their magic in her cunt and on her clit! But it wasn't enough… by then, she pushes his hands away and the confuse look he gave her was so cute! She pushes him on the bed and began to divest him of his clothes. When he was totally naked, she saw for the first time, his cock… it was long and thick and she wonders how it would felt and if it would enter in her… But she pushes these ideas aside and start trying to take him his mouth…

"Rachel… you… ARGH…"

He was trying to stop her, but she was so fucking talented at that… she even used her hands to touch the part she couldn't take in… he wonders a moment before focusing on the now! He didn't even realize that there were music who played in the background, he was to concentrate on her. When he was about to come, he pushes her out of the way and roll so that she could be under him, he looked at her that moment and saw that even if he really wanted it, she wasn't ready to go that way.

He start rubbing her clit and putting two fingers in her… she attained climax pretty soon and when she came down from her high, he was licking her, like a man possessed. She was moaning and groaning and he found that he quite liked it… After a few moments, her hands came in contact with his cock and started jacking him off… He soon was gone into his own climax…

After that, both settled down and fell asleep, just a few minutes after saying goodnight…

The next morning, he woke up to find her awake and looking at him with a big smile on her face… She told him, how much she had enjoyed it and that she was happy that he respected her limits, even if she really wanted to do it…

A few days later, he was receiving news of Shelby… he then decided 2 things… He was going to tell Rachel the truth and he would stay with her and New Directions until the end of the year… He knew that no matter what school he was in, he still would have that full ride to UCLA.

He often thinks about what Rachel mean to him and he know that deep down, he knows he just found his soul mate. That he would be in California next year won't be a problem, since he knows that she would still love him and he would still love her.

**10 years later:**

They were married at sunset and if someone would have told him many years ago, that he would be marry at the age of 27 and that he would be in love with his co-star, he would have laugh at that… But, now… Rachel was his Evita and he was her Fiyero… He was her Romeo and she his Juliette… They were destined to be together…

They were destined to be Broadway star and have a beautiful little girl name Harmony…

End!


End file.
